Nancy Drew: Murder on the set
by genuineme11
Summary: this is my Nancy drew: MUrder on the set edition.. i kinda summarize that.. no flames.. enjoy!


**A/U: this is my Nancy Drew: Murder on the set this is my version of that thing.. it's like summarize.. sorry if it's sucks...**

**-Marielle..  
**

**declaimer: i do not own Nancy drew and i am Carolyn Keene.. understand?**

**The story starts when Nancy and her friends talking at the ice cream shop about the celebrities. When their friend named Deirdre come up to them and tell about the movie shooting that will held to River Heights which is their place. The movie is consist of big stars like Brett Harley and Fiona Gibson and directed by Gordon MacIntrye. And Deirdre said that they'll needed an extra. When Bess heard about this, she really wanted to go there so badly because she's a huge fan of Brett Harley. She begged George to go but she refuses. And she insisted Nancy to go with her, so, Nancy doesn't have a choice. She'll go with her as a moral supports.**

**After about agreeing about she will go with Bess to the audition they got seperate ways head to their house when she, her dad and Hannah lived. Hannah is Drew's house keeper. Nancy's mom died when she was three years old. When she pulled into her driveway she noticed that her dad's ground-floor home office. It was already late in night and her dad is still working. Her dad's a top-tier lawyer, sometimes he had to take cases home with him. When she entered inside, she felt like she'd been filled with liquid lead and she plopped down on the living room couch, and removed her shoes. She was too bloated from the ice cream she'd been eaten. In the quietness of the house, she heard her father's voice from the office. It's like that her father is talking to someone through phone. She went to the door closer trying to hear what his father's saying but she didn't too clearly. After awhile she figured the man who's his father's talking was Chief McGinnis. Her dad hunged up the phone but before she can get away her dad busted her. Well her dad was angry at first and instead of yelling at her, he put his hands onto his shoulders and give her squeeze. Her dad suggested her to have a tea with him at the kitchen to talk about it. Her dad told her that the mayor wants someone undercover on the set and it seems that there've been two threatning emails, one to Gordon MacIntyre and the other one is to Brett Harley. Carson explained that the email threatened them violence if the two men didn't quit the film. And he said that the email is from local server, in short, they originated in River Heights. And Carson suspected that some deranged fan sent the email. And he uttered that neither Gordon nor Brett are planning to quit yet. Nancy and her dad is talking about the undercover. And Nancy voulnteered herself as one but at first her dad didn't let her because Chief McGinnis said that don't hire her. But Nancy is quit stubborn so she insisted to her dad that she'll join to the movie as an extra so she can undercover. And her dad agreed on the end.**

**Nancy go to Bess's house to pick her up to go to the audition. She come in on Bess's house and tell to Bess that she's planning to be in the play as well. when Bess saw Nancy outfit, she gave her a total makeover. Nancy was not good at outfit. George didn't plan to go but she doesn't have a choice, she have to drop them to the audition and pick them up too. Bess believed that Nancy is the world's worst driver. Nancy really suck at driving to be exact so she begged George to drive for them. They cruised down to the River Street towards the Mahoney Community Center, there's the audition will be held. They actually hadn't far but the engine started to sputter, George's car's is 1978 Lincoln Continental. Bess suggested to her cousin to get from 1980's at least. For them not to be late, george recommended to call a cab but Bess disagreed. Bess get out and checked up the car. Bess is really good in mechanics despites she's a girly girl type. George is a person whose pretty cheap. Bess suggested to her cousin to go to the movie to have money but George refuses. George objected Because while Gordon's directing a movie, the movie before this one, someone actually die shooting, the one who died was a stuntwoman. After a while, they're already at the place. In that place, they saw Dierdre, the person Bess dislike. They waited for like awhile, Nancy's auditioning number was 654, Bess was 653 and Dierdre was 652. Nancy and Bess didn't get in on the set unlike Deidre, Bess is very disappointed about this. They're hopeful that their name was called but they didn't hear it because Diedre's voice was too loud and annoying. They made their way on the floor to ask the assistant director if their name was called but she didn't let them finish she just insisted that the audition and casting session was over. Now, Bess is totally hopeless about this, she's way disappointed than Nancy, well Nancy just want to get in on the set because she wanted to be undercover unlike Bess that think this as chance of a lifetime. They're just standing there with Dierdre and they just can't help but overheard that the cast needed stand-in for Fiona Gibson, so Bess become more hopeful once again and retouched her make-up. The cast didn't need to pick on the extras so diedre is off the list, Bess is not suited for stand-in of Fiona Gibson because she's too short, but indeed, Fiona and Bess is quite alike. They needed a 5'7 tall woman with red hair, so Nancy's be the one whose chosen, nancy signed the contract. After seeing that, Bess ran away and obviously mad at Nancy because she take the role. And Nancy felt guilty because of what she did.**

**Because of Bess's anger, she said to her cousin George to leave her there alone, so George said what she told, but Nancy can't blame Bess for that, Nancy knew that she hurt Bess's feelings terribly, but Nancy didn't tell her the whole real reason that she just accepted the role because she wanted to be an undercover cause she knew that Bess won't believe her, though it's true. She call Ned, her boyfriend, to pick her up, and she told him that George and Bess leaver her there, she uttered him about that she got in the cast as stand-in. But at first, Ned gotten jealous cause Brett will hold her in his arms, but Nancy told him that he musn't be worried. Ned adviced him that talk to the casting director and switch Bess and her, she as one of the extra and Bess as the stands-in, Bess could wear a 5 inch hills and red wig. She called Bess and tell her that she'll gonna ask Gordon to give her stand-in job to Bess, they gone back to normal again, they're best friends again. They planned to go to the hotel where they cxan find the big stars, Bess, Nancy and George are gonna come, George's the driver as usual because Bess doesn't want Nancy to drive. Nancy agreed to meet at Bess's place at eight thirty in the evening.**

**At exactly eight forty-six the three of them left, but there's a problem again, the engine won't start and they need to wait for like 10 minutes to restart the engine again, and of course, Bess is complaining again about George's car. They finally in their destination, the two of the girls hopped out to the car, but Geoge aren't interested about this that's why she said that she'll just stay outside and doesn't want involved with them. The two of them go to Metropole Hotel where the big stars are staying in. There's a lot of people right there, the crowd is very noisy because they're too excited, Bess and Nancy are right there at the ropes where the paparazzi and police are, and right there, they saw Dierdre, and as usual there's an argument between her and Bess, they saw some stars not a big one though. Then after a while, they saw a big stretch limo, and Tina emerged, followed by Gordon, Nancy think that Gordon's girlfriend is Tina. The stars didn't stay long though. Another stretched limo pulled up, and popped out an indeed gorgeous Fiona Gibson, Nancy commented that she look more gorgeous in person, Bess had join in the crowd for Fiona's autograph which she had received. Another limo stopped by and revealed the handsome Brett Harley, the noise become more deafening than earlier, but the police try to calm them down. Nancy decided to go back at the parking lot to find George. Nancy turned around and suddenly blinded by a shot of camera, by a short, fat, bald, at least 50 years old and sweating (like a pig) man. That's what Nancy judged him. He explained that he was working with the movie crew. His name was Sidney Green, but Sid for short. He asked for her name and she answered what he asked. Sid asked for her for info about herself but in exchange, he need to give some info about Fiona, Brett and Gordon, and the man agreed. The man give some info first, he explained about Angelica, Brett's girlfriend before Fiona. He told her that Angelica hadn't seen for three weeks, because she gone for vacation, he said the Angelica was devastated because of their break up and Angelica's totally destroyed. He uttered that Angelica was so jealous and she started stalking them. Even though Sidney is sharing info to her, Nancy felt herself that the more she spent time with him, the more she's mistrusting him, Nancy thought that there's something wasn't quite right about him. He shared more info to Nancy like Angelica supposedly lead the play instead of Fiona, and Angelica quit because they broke up, Fiona stepped in, that's why they got togeher, and Sid explained that Gordon was the one brought Fiona in, Sid admitted to Nancy that he find odd because Fiona had dumped Gordon for Brett. Nancy is confused about what he was saying. They went seperated ways, but before that, Nancy promised that they'll meet again tomorrow, same place, same time and she'll share to him what is like to work with the big stars and stuff like that. Nancy get back at the car where George is, and after some time Bess ran up to the car with Fiona's autograph. George tell them that she met a guy named Sebastian Wright, he was the one assigned in the explosions, handle the guns and knives stuff like that. And Sebastian told her to be an extra as a driver, in short George is in the movie as well. Well Bess got jealous because both of her best friends got in the movie while she's not. George told them too that they're blowing up a downtown building for the grand finale, and George shared them that she agreed to Sebastian's offered he'll tour her in the set and show her all his pyro stuff. But Bess is kinda worried because maybe sebastian is murderer or something, but George insisted to her that he's a good guy. Nancy wanted to go too to the tour and Geoge just grin in agreement. Bess still look miserable maybe because of jealousy cause she's not in the movie. Bess asked Nancy about what she said that she'll talk to Gordon and replaced Bess instead of her as Fiona's stand-in. But Nancy didn't get a chance to talk to Gordon because he went inside the hotel so fast. But she promised to Bess that she'll talk to him tomorrow if she'll get a chance.**

**Nancy drove herself to the community center in the next morning, George's scene with her car wasn't until next week, and Bess... well, she wasn't even in the movie yet. In the parking lot, She saw Sylvia, the one in charge at the characters and Nancy checked in. Nancy told her name to her to check in the clipboard. Sylvia ordered Nancy to be in costume cause she need to go find the trailer in the back of the street, Sylvia told her that she'll see it because it has a sign on it. She saw a sign on a first trailer read BRETT HARLEY and the next one says FIONA GIBSON, and the third trailer read GORDON MACINTYRE, DIRECTOR. Nancy knocked at the third trailer, someone opened the door bt it wasn't him, it's Tina, the assistant directress. She asked nancy what she wanted and nancy told her that she insisted to her that she needed to talk MacIntyre and not her. After that Nancy went to the costume because she have to get ready. She continued to walk on the next trailer and saw the sign read COSTUMES. The was open, and inside, Nancy could hear Fiona's voice talking. Nancy could hear that Fiona's blaming Angelica for the email threats that Gordon and Brett received. And Nancy could hear Fiona said that Brett was sticking up for Angelica. The woman that Fiona disagreed and tell Fiona that Brett loves her. Nancy knocked on the door and the woman that Fiona's talking to, let her in. Nancy saw the room that was crammed eith costumes that you could barely take a step in any direction. She saw Fiona Gibson standing and there another woman that was obviously a costume mistress, Nancy introduced herself and Fiona greeted back. Fiona and Nancy is like getting along well and because of that Nancy feel guilt for Bess. Brett came in the costume trailer to see Fiona obviously, Brett greeted fiona and after that he greeted Nancy in flirty ways. Nancy went to the set because the movie is about to start and of course to talk Gordon about Bess. In front of the drugstore, there she found Gordon, MacIntyre, Tina and a dozen of cameramen, gaffers, lightning techies, and assorted production assistants. She looked and she saw Breet was still back at the trailer, fighting Fiona. After awhile or so, Gordon walked up to Nancy. Gordon asked him if she's alright and offered her a drink. After that she asked Gordon about Bess, well he agreed but he said she won't be a stand-in but an ordinary extra. She thanked him. But in exchange, Nancy have to go out with Gordon for a dinner. But she could feel the gaze of Tina, oh well, she got one friend and one enemy, it comes out even to her. It seems that Brett's stand-in was late, so no choice, Brett, himself have to do it, Brett hold her in his arms and they struct a pose, with him dipping Nancy, her head dangling backward, him leaning over her. Before she could escape he kissed her, and Nancy sort of kissing him back. There's a whole bunch of paparazzi and there she saw her boyfriend, Ned Nickerson with anger on his face. He walked away. She can't go after him because she was in the middle of the set.**

**Nancy couldn't go after him. she meant, kiss or not, it's a work. After the actual scene of Fiona and Brett, Nancy back to the bus as Tina told her. She's ordered to go to the bus because it's lunch break. But Nancy didn't go back to the bus, she really wanted to talk to Ned so badly about her and Brett's kissing scene. she walked down to the alleyway, there was a trailer there with a table in front of it that held different kind of electronic timers and explosive charge. in front of the table, there's a guy standing, he's tall, thin bearded guy in his twenties. She guessed it's Sebastian Wright, the one George talking about. and she's right, he's Sebastian. Nancy introduced herself to Sebastian. They talked about the pyrotechnics and stuff. Nancy asked Sebastian if he knows some problems about the shoot. But sebastian told her that he did know nothing cause he's just new in the set. Sebastian told her about the horrendous accident happened about the last pyro guy that Gordon work with. The horrendous accident he meant was something about a left over charge going off and severing the dead girl's cable, he explained to her that the cable was on this cliff and they'd staged landslide earlier that day, with charges in the cliff going off to make it look natural, and that night, they're shooting the stunt girl rappeling down the cliff, and charge went off. nancy gave her thanks to sebastian for the info. And nancy told him that she likes to join them on their tour which he agreed. After that, Nancy find a private spot and she dialed Ned's number, but Ned's not answering at all, only his voicemail. She's hoping that ned will forgive her. Next, she called Bess and tell her that she got in the set, but she told her that only as an extra not as Fiona's stand-in. Well Bess was kinda disappointed but at least it's better than nothing. The afternoon shoot featured Nancy as stand-in with fiona exiting at Olde River Jewelers. They finished shooting the scene pretty quick, and then Fiona disappeared into her trailer. Nancy hung around for awhile eager to see what happen next.A srunt double was going to repeat Fiona's actions, except this time, when she opened the door, the car will would expode into flames. Gordon went over to inspect the car, to make sure it was ready for stuntwoman's entrance. Then suddenly, without any warning, there was a huge flash and a loud boom!**

**Gordon flew backward and hit against the brick wall of the jewelry store. Everyone screamed, and Tina run on his side quickly. Gordon got to his feet and began inspecting himself. he just said the he was fine. Tina become mad cause she knew to herself that he's not fine at all. Tina wanted to fired the pyro guy but Gordon disagree. Nancy think that this was the second step, the first one is the threatening email. Nancy added Sebastian at her list of suspects, and she's determined to ask Gordon some probing questions at the dinner. There's alot of police went to the place because of the incident but gordon told them that they didn't have to worry and just go away. finally, the police left. Just then burst back onto the set, waving a piece of paper. She said to Gordon that she was sick and tired about it. She screamed and tears streaming down to her face. Fiona said that she can't take the stress, and she said the she's quitting. Gordon tell her that she can't quit because there's only two days for wrapping. Gordon asked him what made her so upset and she thrust at piece of paper at him. Gordon read the note and remained silent. The note said 'You're gonna die out there. Quit now if you value your life.' Fiona warned Gordon that if he didn't give the note to the police she's gonna quit. Gordon manage to calm her down, promising to hand the note straight over the police. Before nancy left that day, Gordon took down her address and told her that he'll pick her up at eight o' clock. She had three hours to ge ready, so she figured that she could spare to go some of Bess's old Hollywood Gazettes (it's a newspaper about stars). She found out that Fiona Gibson actually was hysterical. Fiona had been hospitalized for nrvous breakdown twice; once as a teen and once on Gordon's last movie. Nancy learned that Brett Harley once been a member of notorious street gang, and had even done time at the street prison for assault and battery. Nancy was shocked by that. And there's one thing she knew, this newspaper was 5 years ago, there's a series of article by Sidney Green. Most of them were about Gordon's carelessness, recklessness and disregard for other people's welfare had resulted the death ofr this pretty young stuntwoman who had been killed on the set during an action shot. Sidney's article were viscious, slicing Gordon's character into tiny shreds. Either he was right about Gordon, or Sidney had some kind of personal grudge against him. She showered and got dressed, and as she was putting on her earrings, she heard a car horn downstairs. Looking out the window, she saw a white stretch limo, complete with sunroof parked outside. She headed downstairs. An uninformed chauffeur got out and open the door for Nancy. Gordon was seated inside, looking changed and refreshed. He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and she greeted him back. Their destination was Mission Hill Inn. Nancy's surprised, she eaten there only couple of times and she live there. It's by far the most expensive for a hundred miles in any direction. It's a very romantica and wonderful place. Nancy's planning to tell Gordon about Ned but she think this wasn't the right time because she wanted to know what is going to the set first. The waiter took out their order, she let Gordon to order for her. He reached over and took both Nancy's hand in his. Nancy asked him about what happened earlier, she meant the explosion and Fiona's little hissy fit. He explained that he hired Sebastian only a week ago because his pyro guy passed away ber sudden because of heart attack. Gordon said that the studio sent Sebastian as a replacement, so Gordon supposed that they can blame himself in that incident. Gordon told Nancy about his horrible history in filming. But Gordon said to her that this movie is his ticket to be on top again. gordon held her hands on his. Nancy heard a gasped over her shoulder, it's Dierdre, the girl that has interest in Ned and Bess worst enemy, Nancy saw her standing with her father. Dierdre greeted gordon. Nancy explained to Dierdre that it's not what she think but Dierdre refused to listen to her and it's like she's planning to tell Ned about it.**

**After Gordon's chauffer drove her straight back home, she tried to call Ned but no luck at all. He's not picking up his phone. Nancy have to call him before Dierdre because if Dierdre call him first, Ned might break her up. If nancy can talk Ned she'll tell him her hidden agenda. After that she called Sidney, and she told him about the shooting after that, she asked a favor to Sidney and that favor was he must not print any articles about Nancy and Gordon or Nancy and Brett. sid told her that she owe him a big one. a few days later, it's the day when George has a scene, George was excited because she'll have a second-hand car and she'll get paid. Bess was too excited because this is her first time in the shoot. Bess's an optimistic type of person, she believed that she'll be discovered. and nancy hoped that she won't be disaapointed if that won't be happen. Nancy's still worry about Ned and for the hiddden saboteur. Nancy thought that the saboteur was just trying to scare people, or they really meant business in which case, today's car-chase scene would be perfect time to strike. George announced that she went out with Sebastian last night, Bess congratulated her cousin but Nancy warned her. Sylvia was reading the River Heights Bugle, a newspaper, Nancy could see the front page, which featured a large photo of Brett Harley, locked in a tight lip-lock with some red-headed floozie. Nancy couldn't help but gulp, the caption said, "Brett and Fiona heat up River Heights!" But Nancy knew to herself that she was the one in the photo and the photographer was Ned, her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend if Dierdre tell him about her dinner with Gordon. She was left on her own because the extras in the shoot which she's not included, she got herself a hot cup of coffee and a doughnut, found a a good perch for watching and settled in for a nice relaxong morning. She watched Sebastian rigged the stunt car with explosive charges. Some were small patches he rplaced of the windshields. When they went off, these would look like bullets hitting the car. Then he put some on the side of the door panels and the door of the trunk. Sebastian wired the whole thing to the receiver, then disappeared as the car fasten it on. Nancy knew it would receive signals sent from a transmitter. probably connected to some computer program for precision timing. Gordon supervised the whole thing, pacing nervously and making sure the charges were placed just right. Meanwhile the extras' cars began lining up all along the Bluff Street and the steep hill of sutter Avenue that dropped downb from the hill above, ending at the overlook and the cement retaining wall that had been built in from it. She saw George sitting on his old jalopy about fifty feet from the intersection. Nancy had an idea, she went over to George's car and seat with her. The stunt car was ready, and now, it was moved in the trailer and hauled up the hill for the start of a shot. Gordon hopped up there to give it one look. George admitted to Nancy that she have a bad feeling about this shot, but oh well, it's just her sixth sense. Gordon directed the cars to move in sequence. When he came up to George's car he said to them that they'll hear Gordon say their car number which was three. Gordon ordered them to go up to the edge of intersection, and hit the brakes hard. Gordon saw Nancy sitting there and he greeted him and she greeted him back. Gordon called for rehearsal, Gordon called the car number one, number two and Brett's car is coming and Gordon called car three which is them. george hit the gas, and three seconds later, slammed on the brakes. Good thing both of them are buckled in. After that it's a real take. meanwhile, Gordon called for camera rolling and shout 'action'. Brett's speeding up first, the second one was the trailing car, the car one, then the car two, from Nancy's front-row seat, she saw Brett's ferrari speeding down the hill, swerving back and forth to avoid the 'bullets' being fired by two trailing cars. With the bad guys out of the way, Brett who was nearing at the bottom, was supposed to hit the brakes and go into his spinning turn. Nancy saw his car pass the designated spot and continue without slowing down. nancy could even see Brett's face, there's a horrified look in his eyes. Nancy knew that Brett had no brakes. And Gordon called their car number. George hit the accelerator. Before George could hit the brakes Nancy said to George that Brett was out of control and she have to keep going. Apparently Brett had no steering either. Instead of turning, he was heading straight for the ten-foot high cement wall where Fiona and Bess standing right.**

**George was confused. Nancy reached her foot over to the pedal and hit hard the gas. they jerked forward with a screech of their wheels, just as Brett was barreling across Bluff Street. Nancy asked George if she was fine and she said she was but her car was total loss, the wholefront fender and hood were completely trashed. But Nancy didn't mind at all. Next she looked around for Brett's car and saw that it had been bumped to the right, where it had slammed into a pile of plastic containers that had been stacked along the curb. The containers were used to stow lighting equipment and scaffolding. brett's car sent them flying but no one's injured. Off to the left of the crash site, where Brett would've hit if they Nancy and George didn't intervened, Bess, Fiona, and the crowd are safe, although most of them were screaming Brett's name because they're very worried to Brett. Everyone was running toward to Brett, only Bess run to them to make sure they're fine. Nancy saw the some production assistants reaching in and pulling Brett out of smoking wreck. Brett was conscious and Nancy didn't see any blood, but he seemed so kinda dizzy. Tina get an ambulance because that was Gordon ordered her. After awhile the ambulance's sirens could be heard approaching. Gordon ordered them to take Brett at the hospital and check him out. Gordon told them that they'ver got to get this shoot. All of them were shocked to what Gordon said. They can't believe that Gordon wanted to keep shooting after this. The ambulance pulled away with Brett inside and Fiona made a big fuss that she wanted to go with him. The crew was busy cleaning things up and a second Ferrari rolled in th for the gateway. Gordon came up to George and Nancy, he asked them if they were fine and George said they were except for her car but Gordon told her she don't need t worry about it. The police coming towards them from examining Brett's car. Chief McGinnis was with them and he's not in a jolly mood. The chief asked his lieutenants how in the world could that happen if they have men posted all up and down the street. One of the men told him that nobody saw it coming. And after all, it was just a vehicle malfunction. The chief saw Nancy standing. He asked her what was she doing there and she retorted him that she's Fiona's stand-in. Chief also noticed that whenever something goes wrong in this this time Nancy's always right there. They spent more two hours at the police station, giving him every detail of what had happened. After that, chief finally let them leave. They got back at the set to find that lunch being served in Riverside Park. Gordon came back over to speak Nancy and George. Gordon thanked George but George told him that Nancy's the one saved Brett's life. He told nancy that she was a hero, he took Nancy's hand and he leaned forward and kissed her in the cheeks in front of George. Nancy saw Bess in a hurry. Bess greeted him and he greeted back. He got out in the hurry. Nancy noticed that Gordon got his troubles right now. Bess got shock when she heard Nancy addressing Gordon as Gordon instead of Mr. MacIntyre, so she told them that it's true what Dierdre said that Nancy and Gordon had dinner together. Nancy promised to her best friends that after that shoot she'll tell them everything. Tina called Nnacy's name via mega phone, and Nancy said goodbye to her friends for the moment. After an hour posing in Fiona's place, she finally arrived on the set. Fiona told her that Brett's fine and he'll go back to shoot soon. There's a lot of paparazzi clicking ther cameras and in the middle of it she saw ned, she waved her hand to hand signaling that she want her to talk to him but he just turned aways pretending that he didn't see her. She caught sight of him walking quickly away down Elm Steet. She grabbed him in his arm, and begged him to stop running away from her. He tirned around and stared hard at her and warned her that Brett is a womanizer, he might break her heart. But Nancy insisted to him that he's the one breaking her heart, she told him as well that she doesn't care about Brett and she uttered to him that she's totally surprised when Brett kissed her like that and she said that she doesn't know what to react. Ned told her that when Brett kissed her she reacted pretty instinctively. He yanked his arm from her arm and jogged away from her. There's a voice grating at Nancy's ears and turned around saw Dierdre. She eavesdropped their conversation and told Nnacy that she always had her eye on Ned especially he's now available. But Nancy insisted that Ned is not available. Dierdre gave Nancy her nastiest smile and walked off. Nancy could murdered her that time because of irritation. She gave up for a moment and call Ned on his mobile but no luck, he's not picking up his phone, instead his voicemail was the one answering her calls. Nancy walked down at the Elm Street towards the hospital. The lobby of hospital was full of security, in her luck, one of them was her classmate, Matt Clayton, she used to be his crush before she started dating Ned. After conversation with Matt, Matt let her in. Brett was in luxurious presidential suit, Brett popped up in bed, watching TV when he saw me come in he turned it off, and took the ice pack off his forehead. He greeted her with his best movie-star smile. He offered her sit right to her but he refused instead she just stand. She told him that she can't stay too long and he pretended to be disappointed. She explained to him that she happened to be right near to him when his car went everything wrong. Nancy asked him if he has any idea what went wrong but he didn't have any idea cause he is no mechanic but he said that he heard kinda popping noise just before he realized that he had a problem. He guessed some cable just snapped all of a sudden. She did say nothing but she remembered Sebastian puting his timer under the car. Now, Sebastian's her number one suspect. Brett asked her why Nancy's interested and Nancy told him that she's interested in criminal justice. Brett noticed that the stuff rubbing the bump was melting so she asked Nancy to get an ice and she did as what he told. Nancy asked Brett about Angelica, his ex, she asked him if she could be the one behind the threats. Brett told Nancy that it was possible but Brett's confused because if it's Angelica why would she be upset about the movie, Angelica was the one who quit without warning. Brett said that Angeica can hardly blame Gordon for casting Fiona in her place. Nancy inquired Brett if Angelica will sabotaged his car. Brett just laughed because he noticed that Nancy sounds like Fiona, Brett told Nancy that Angelica won't sabotage his car because Angelica know nothing about car. Nancy could see his point. But before she left she asked Brett a favor.**

**Nancy heard Chief McGinnis said that they're going to examine Brett's car first thing tomorrow morning. Nancy arrived before dark at the River Heights Auto Impoundment Yard or pound for short. She parked her car and walked the rest of the way. At the front of the gate she could see Chief McGinnis with Officer Joe Rees and Emily Kim, she knew them because of previous cases she'd involved in. She could see them but they couldn't see her because she's hiding, all she need to do was wait for them to leave which she knew that they'll stay the night, so she need to come up with Plan B. After an hour they're still there. A cruiser stopped by and Officer Jeff Carr go t up with bag of doughnuts and six coffees. Nancy decided to revealed herself and confront them, she greeted them cheerfully and asked them how it is going but too bad Chief McGinnis just mocked her and told her to go home. But McGinnis told her one thing that tomorrow, the expert arriving from Silver Creek to investigate. She walked off, she kept walking until she was safely around the next corner, it was dark now, and she thought of scaling the fence using her wire cutters. But no sooner had she disappeared from their view than the chief and his men got into their cruiser and disappeared. She went back to the gate, fished her lock-pick and jimmied the lock. She opened the gate and entered. She closed it behind but she didn't lock it all because in case she need to make a quickly get away. The pound was an enourmous parking lot, about half-filled with cars in states of repair. She finally located Brett's car. It was parked at the very end and next to the fence. nancy took out her flashlight and examine the car. The hood had been folded nearly in two by crash, so it was easy to see underneath the engine. There were still wires hanging where Sebastian hanging had strung his minichargers, although the windshields, both back and forth were gone. Nancy kicked away the bits of shattered glass that littered the ground, she got down on her back and edge way under the chasis to get a better look. She saw brake cables, they've been severed but not cutters, theses cables had been blown apart by minicharges of Sebastian. there were pieces of wiring, leading from the cables to receiver and also to well hidden spot of the transmission. There, she saw a charred area where small extra dotanor must have been placed. She was a about to get away when someone grabbed her left leg and yanked her out. Thank goodness, it's just Sidney. He told her that he was about to investigate about the suspiscious incident and Sid aked her what she was doing there and she told him the truth, that she was a detective. She gave him an info about what she saw under the car and told him that it's foul play. Sid shared her an info as well likethe cops note to Fiona analyzed for prints, and the cops found a match, from a previous well-known shoplifting arrest. And yes, it's Angelica but she was not the one sabotaged the car. Nancy asked Sid how did he know that she wasn't the one, and whose the suspect could be. But Sid didn't tell her because Nancy have to say something intriguing about the shoot in exchange, but too bad, she have nothing to say at all. Sid bid her goodbye to Nancy. Now, she had to go find Sebastian, nancy's sure that he was staying at the Metropole like other cast and crew, she figured that late-night visit was appropriate, given the circumtances. So she started back from the main gate. nancy heard a feminine voice and it seemed to be coiming from a large Dumpster on her right, next to fence by the side of the pound. Nancy's sure that someone's inside so she grew closer and saw Dierdre tied up. Nancy asked Dierdre who tied her up and guess what, Dierdre blame Nancy for it, but Nancy told her that she didn't. Dierdre told Nancy that she followed Nancy in her investigation and someone conked her on her head and she just woke up bound and gagged. She's untying her but she stopped when she heard someone. They could hear men's voice arguing, Then there was horrible, crunching sound, and after that, nothing. She looked at Dierdre whose staring at her with terrified eyes, Nancy put a hand on Dierdre's shoulder to calm her down. They heard foot steps coming until they stopped right outside the Dumpster. Nancy held her breath, and Dierdre was silent. The next thing they knew, something was hoisted up over the edge and fell into pile of garbage next to them with a heavy stud. It was Sidney, and nancy could tell by the vacant stare that he's dead.**

**Nancy heard foot steps running away to top speed, she couldn't screan, she wondered why does Dierdre's not screaming, Nancy looked at Dierdre to know that she's fainted. Nancy doesn't have a time to help Dierdre, Nancy just untied her. She head back on her car. In her car, she called the police and told them about Dierdre and the body inside the Dumpster. Next, she called George to asked if they she had a date with Sebastian, George said she supposedly have but he didn't come. Nancy told her about the investigation, the threats and what happend right now, Sid's murderer and she even told her that she suspected that it's Sebastian's fault. George couldn't believe it. She wanted to see it for herself so she go with Nancy at the Metropole. George acted she need some help because her friend had seizure to check what number was Sebastian's room. And bingo, the number was 509. Nancy went to that room. No one's answering as she suspected but the good thing was the door was unlocked. The room was messed up and trashed. After that, Nancy went to the clerk and asked about Sebastian but the clerk to held that he already checked out. Nnacy walked outside, and as George and Nancy got back in the car, George's cellphone rung. And it's Sebastian, he apologized to George because he didn't go to their date because he had to bug out cause he told her that somebody trashed his room and he guessed because somebody's looking for his keys. He meant his car key and the truck where pyro stuff was stored. He told them that he had another set of keys to pyro truck so he went back down to the set and checked, and it turns out that the whole bunch of stuff was missing. he said to them that he tried to called Gordon but it seems that Gordon turned off his phone. Nancy borrowed the phone and talk to Sebastian, Nancy told him that she's a detective. Nnacy asked him where was he but Sebastian didn't tell them. Sebastian think that someone might have used the stolen explosive to wreck Brett's car and he don't think it's the end of it because there's a more explosives that are missing. And he informed them that the explosives, detonators, timers were enough to blow up a whole building. sebastian failed to tell them where he was cause the phone suddenly dead. It was now, after midnight. Nancy need to sleep so she dropped George off at home first. Nancy could tell that George's worried to Sebastian a lot. In Nancy's home, before she go to bed, she checked her phone, and it had two messages, one was from Tina, it says that tomorrow's the final day of shooting, and it held three in the afternoon. The second message is from Ned, it read as "Nan, there's something I have to tell you, but it has to be in person, I'll see you in the st first thing. Nan, I... I'll talk to you then." Nancy woke up. She heard that Hannah, the Drew's housekeeper, puttering around down stairs. She greeted Hannah and asked where was his dad. Hannah said that he's in the study room and Hannah offered her pancakes and she accepted it but she gotta see her dad so she'll be right back. She went to her dad, her dad asked her how it's going, and she admitted that it's not so great. Nancy told him about sidney's murderer and her fears about Sebastian. Her dad was too worried about her so he ordered her to drop the case because it's way too dangerous for her and let the police to solve it.. nancy objected but her dad told her, no buts. He dialed in the number, and Nnacy left him to it. he had to do what he had to do and so was Nancy. Those explosive were out there somewhere, and Nancy thought to herself that she need to found them before it was too late.**

**Nancy got down to the set and saw that Chief McGinnis's having an argument with Gordon because Gordon's insisting to continue the shoot and Chief McGinnis opposed it but at the end, Gordon won. While all this going, Tina's organizing the shooting place, the shooting place held at Bradley Avenue. The street was ringed by old factories and warehouses, some of which were abandoned and boarded up. Nancy knew one of them would be used fir tonight's inferno scene, but which one of them? Nancy needed to find out, and to do that she had to get a look at the schematics for the scene. She suspected that she would find them at Sebastian's laptop, but with Sebastian's gone, someone else would be charge of rigging the pyrotechnics for the shot. Nancy wondered who. Nancy know that she'll find the answer at Gordon's paper. She knew to herself that Tina won't show it to her, so she decided to look at the trailer. Fiona had to show up but she didn't so Gordon ordered someone else to get her, and Nancy volunteered that she'll the one will get her so she can take a look inside without no one interupting her. As she passed at Brett's trailer, Brett grabbed her arm and greeted her. He hugged her. nancy coud tell that he's now better. He bid her a goodbye but before that he kissed her on the lips, she's surprised, after that she wiped her lips and looked around guiltily in case there's Ned, but the good thing, he wasnt. Nancy continued her walked at Fiona's trailker, she knocked and Fiona gave her the permission to come in. Nancy found her sitting in font of her mirror wiping the marred mascara. Nancy told her that she needed to the set but Fiona retorted her that they can wait and Fiona admitted to her that she's worried because Angelica might do something again that cause them in danger since this was the last day of the shoot. Nancy asked her if she could do anything and Fiona replied yes immidiately, Fiona said that Nancy could take over her cause Fiona doesn't have any lines. Fiona informed her that she just scream, and run, and look scared., and most of the shots were from distance. Fiona assured her that Gordon could adjust Nancy to do it for her. Nancy agreed cause she knew that if she refused Fiona would back off the film and the filming would stopped but Nancy told her that she need to convinced Gordon, Fiona hugged her and went to Gordon. Nancy just stayed at the trailer. As soon as she gone, she went outside to go at Gordon's trailer, naturally, it's lock but she had a lock-pick with her as usual so she opened the door. Nancy didn't want to stay long cause she didn't want to be caught cause if she was her whole investigation would be endanger. Nancy started looking around for anything that would tell her about the night's pyrotechnic plans, she meant a drawing, a schematic, a map or anything. In Gordon's canvass jacket, she found what she was looking for it was a drawing of six-story warehouse, with marks where all the controlled fire and explosions occurred. There's no specific building said but she recognized it was Hinckley Building facade, a former fabrics company that had gone bankrupt back in the 70's. She replaced the drawing whre she'd found it, she was about to go back at fiona's trailer but something made her stopped. nancy heard a cellphone ringing at the bathroom in the trailer . On the sink, there's Gordon BlackBerry phone, it's vibrating while it's ringing, Nancy grabbed the it and that's when she noticed the caller ID. The caller ID cotains a long number which indicates it's in the foreign country. Nancy picked up the phone and impersonate Gordon's voice. Nancy knew it's Angelica because of the voice. Angelica asked when she could come back. Nancy don't know what to answer so she hunged up the phone. So, Nancy realized that Gordon's the one hustled Angelica to go to the other country. But Nancy become more confused cause if Angelica wasn't the one sent the threats and if wasn't Sebastian, who could it be? Tina entered the trailer, and startedlooking for something. Nancy knew that Gordon sent her here to get his phone. She put the phone on her pocket and leave quickly. Nancy's lucky it seems that Tina didn't noticed her. Nancy left the trailer and got back at Fiona's, Fiona didn't look so happy, Nancy asked her what did Gordon said. Fiona informed her that Nancy could do the street scene but tonight, it has to be her. Fiona cried. Gordon informed Fiona that she'd signed the contract, and if she backed out, he'll sue her for what she worth. Nancy told her it'll be okay for her to be cheer up. It was about to six and Nancy's heading at the set when Ned blocked her way and told her that he needed to talk to her, Nancy herself told him that she needed to talk to him but it must be later cause she needed in the set. But Ned told her that, this can't wait. She warned Nancy about Gordon cause Gordon's last girlfriend before Fiona died. This girl used to be Fiona's stands-in five years ago, and yes, this girl was the stuntwoman that mentioned earlier, she's not actually a stuntwoman but a stand-in, her name was Madeline Grey. Nancy couldn't believe what she was reading. The only one thing that doesn't make sense to her was the explosion that almost killed Gordon earlier. It was night, Nancy's watching them shooting and Gordon's directing what Fiona and Brett going to do. Nancy's trying to think all evening about things through. Nancy realized maybe whoever had stolen from the pyro truck was planning to bring the building down. Nancy knew that they'd planted the explosive far away from the actual shot, where they could do the most damage without being detected. Nancy investigated the place, she admitted it's creepy, dark, dusty, the stairs were crumbling, and rats and roaches scrampered in any direction, scattering the beam of her flashilight. This building was a big one, so it was a large area to search. Nancy's sure that the killer wanted to blow up the building with everyone on it, so she know that killer would place it in the four corners of the building, as well as all along the supporting outer walls. At the bottom of the stairs she played her flashlight and she dicovered footprints, it was men's footprints, two sets of them. Nancy concluded that there's someone had been here before her, and it's not long ago. The footprints went in different directions, which made Nancy realized that he had more than one trip down here. But there were two distinct, different patterns, and that surprised Nancy. She thought she's dealing with one criminal but they're two. She got to the corner of the building and saw the dynamites, Nancy was not expert in explosive, she knew explosive very little, but Nancy could tell two thing by looking at it, first, they're wirelessly connected, so there was nothing to clip. And second Nancy had no idea to disconnet them. Someone spoke at her back, and it's none other than Gordon MacIntyre!**

**Gordon ordered Nancy to put down the flashlight. Nancy asked him why he's doing this. He said he's doing that for revenge, he's revenging because he lost the love of his life, Madeline Grey because of the shoot. He killed Sidney because Sid dirtied his name in the public and blame him to the death of Madeline. He wants to kill Brett because he stole Madeline's affection. And he wants to kill Fiona because if Fiona hadn't such a diva, and begged her to do the stunt instead of her, Fiona would be the one who died instead of her. Gordon tied her up. Gordon went back to the set, afterwards, she saw Sebastian, Sebastian untied her and asked her what's she doing there. And she told him about Gordon, and guess what, they have the same mission, Sebastian told her the secret, Sebastian told her that he's from Silver Creek and Nancy's dad hired him to investigate and keep on eye at Nancy. Nancy got up and go to the set and told them to run because they'll get killed. So they run off. When they're outside, the building explode, no one's harm nor injured. The police handy cuffed Gordon and brought at the prison. **

**After few days they watched the movie that they shoot. They saw themselves in the wide screen except for Dierdre cause Tina edited the video and too bad, she edited her part. Tina was the one ended the movie cause Gordon went straight in prison. They saw Brett's and Nancy's kissing scene, though, only Bess, George and Nancy knew about that was Nancy. After they watched the film, Nancy went straight at Ned's house. Nancy apologized to him and kissed him as well to make him remember that she was his girlfriend. After that, Ned accept their apologized and went back to normal.**

**THE END**


End file.
